There She Goes
by Vivian Rossi
Summary: Após a morte de Cedrico, no início do quinto ano, Harry avista Cho no caminho da sala de Poções - SONGFIC


**

THERE SHE GOES   
(LÁ VAI ELA)

**

- Minha cabeça está prestes a estourar! Nunca vou conseguir fazer essa maldita tarefa do Snape! E agora temos que agüentar a Professora McGonagall. Harry, eu não entendo como você não disse nada quando... Harry!   
Rony e Harry caminhavam pelas masmorras em direção às escadarias após terminada a primeira aula de Poções do ano. Rony resmungava sobre as tarefas, como sempre. Mas Harry não ouvira uma palavra sequer do que ele dissera. 

_There she goes...   
(Lá vai ela...)_

- Harry, qual o problema? Está em transe ou algo assim? 

_There she goes again ...   
(Lá vai ela de novo...)_

Harry parou subitamente, como um servo que aguarda um comando de seu senhor. Ouviu passos suaves se aproximando pelas escadarias. Aguçou seu olhar e engoliu em seco. Seu coração não se enganara. Três garotas sextanistas da Corvinal desciam as escadas e, logo atrás delas, vinha Cho Chang. 

_Racing through my brain   
(Correndo pelo meu cérebro)_

Suas pernas já não andavam com tanto vigor. Sua respiração tornou-se intensa. O coração transformara-se em uma máquina sobrecarregada, ameaçando saltar de seu peito a qualquer instante. Sentiu seu rosto corar e gotículas de suor brotarem em sua testa. Sabia que, naquele momento, não conseguiria dizer coisa alguma, mesmo que tentasse, pois não havia vestígio de voz em sua garganta. 

_And I just can't contain   
This feeling that remains   
(E eu simplesmente não consigo controlar   
Esse sentimento que permanece)_

Quando Cho o viu, seus passos ficaram mais lentos, afastando-a das garotas a sua frente, que desceram as escadas correndo e apressaram-se pelas masmorras em direção a sala de Poções. 

_There she goes...   
There she goes again...   
(Lá vai ela...   
Lá vai ela de novo...)_

Harry deixou Rony sozinho e foi em direção à garota. A cada passo seu, a máquina em seu peito trabalhava mais e mais rápido. 

_Pulsing through my vains   
(Pulsando pelas minhas veias)_

Quando um se aproximava do outro, vindos de direções opostas, os delicados olhos puxados de Cho encararam as esmeraldas dos olhos de Harry por um breve momento, em que Harry pensou que seria seu limite e que seu peito ia, afinal, explodir. Mas a garota não fez menção de parar, e seguia para a sala de Poções junto com suas colegas.   
- Ch... Cho! - Harry custou a acreditar que segurou o braço da garota quando ela passou, fazendo-a se virar novamente em sua direção. - Espere! 

_And I just can't contain   
This feeling that remains   
(E eu simplesmente não consigo controlar   
Esse sentimento que permanece)_

Cho olhou para a mão de Harry sobre seu braço direito, e então levantou a cabeça para encarar seus olhos mais uma vez.   
- Diga, Harry. - disse a menina, por fim, com simpatia. 

_There she goes...   
There she goes again...   
(Lá vai ela...   
Lá vai ela de novo...)_

- C-Como você está? - Harry, sem pensar muito, fez Cho olhá-lo intrigada. 

_There she goes again...   
There she goes again...   
(Lá vai ela de novo...   
Lá vai ela de novo...)_

- Eu... err... quero dizer... Estive preocupado... você... não parecia bem da última vez em que te vi....   
Cho o encarou, desta vez séria. Harry não sabia se era alguma coisa em seu olhar, em seus modos ou em seu perfume que lhe arrancava a voz da garganta e as palavras da mente. Mas acreditava que a distância entre eles, agora curta demais, contribuía para retirar-lhe o ar dos pulmões. 

_Racing through my brain   
There she goes...   
(Correndo pelo meu cérebro   
Lá vai ela...)_

- Como eu podia estar bem, Harry Potter? - Cho agora tinha um olhar distante e triste.   
- Claro... não é o que você está pensando, Cho. Eu realmente me preocupo... quis saber se você já estava um pouco melhor, é isso. Porque, se você acha que eu... 

_And I just can't contain   
This feeling that remains   
(E eu simplesmente não consigo controlar   
Esse sentimento que permanece)_

A garota fez um gesto para que ele não dissesse mais nada e sorriu brevemente. 

_There she goes...   
There she goes again...   
(Lá vai ela...   
Lá vai ela de novo...)_

- Eu sei, Harry. Eu sei. Você não tem que explicar. Eu já acredito nos seus olhos. 

_She calls my name   
She pulls my train   
No one else could heal my pain   
(Ela chama meu nome   
Ela arrasta meu trem   
Ninguém mais poderia curar a minha dor)_

Por duas vezes, Harry abriu a boca para tentar dizer algo, sem sucesso. Ele achou que seu coração voltava ao normal, pois se sentia mais leves, embora não tivesse condições de reagir de qualquer forma. A última sombra de culpa tinha o deixado pelas palavras de Cho Chang. 

_And I just can't contain   
This feeling that remais   
(E eu simplesmente não consigo controlar   
Esse sentimento que permanece)_

- Muito obrigado, Cho. Eu... nem sei o que dizer... Estou tão aliviado. Pensei que você fosse...   
- Está tudo bem, Harry. 

_ There she goes...   
(Lá vai ela...)_

- Se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa...   
- Sabe, Harry, todas as feridas cicatrizam. Algumas levam mais tempo do que outras. Outras ainda levam muito tempo. Mas um dia a dor passa a uma lembrança triste. 

_She calls my name   
(Ela chama meu nome...)_

Harry ficou ponderando o significado exato daquelas palavras. Havia esperança no sorriso da garota e o brilho de seus olhos era mais intenso.   
- Cho, no dia em que a ferida cicatrizar...   
- Sim?   
- Quero dizer, até lá, e sempre, você pode contar comigo.   
A garota assentiu com a cabeça. Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor durante o qual Harry procurou desesperadamente um lugar para esconder o rosto. 

_There she goes again...   
(Lá vai ela de novo...)_

- Cho! A aula de Poções! Corre! - gritava uma de suas colegas do fundo do corredor.   
Cho, então, sorriu mais uma vez. Ela fazia menção de dar um beijo na bochecha do garoto, mas hesitou e decidiu apenas acenar e se afastar. 

_She calls my name   
(Ela chama meu nome)_

- Bom, até mais.   
- Até logo, Cho.   
Harry andou ao encontro de Rony, com o pensamento longe dali e um largo sorriso no rosto.   
- Ei, Harry!   
Harry se virou para admirar Cho Chang mais uma vez.   
- Muito obrigada por se importar! 

_Chasing down my lane   
She calls my name   
(Seguindo com pressa minha pista   
Ela chama meu nome...)_

Harry sorriu e Cho foi arrastada pelas colegas sala de Poções adentro.   
- H-A-R-R-Y !!! - Rony balançava o braço na frente de seu rosto, fazendo-o desviar o olhar da sala de Poções.   
- Rony, por onde você andou? - perguntou, deixando Rony, que não saíra do corredor, incrédulo. - Estamos atrasados, não é mesmo? Que aula temos?   
- Sim, estamos atrasados. Mas você não parecia preocupado com isso há dois minutos.   
- Ah, Rony, qual é? Vamos logo...   
-Não vai me contar mesmo? 

_And I just can't contain   
This feeling that remains   
(E eu simplesmente não consigo controlar   
Esse sentimento que permanece)_

- Fiquei aliviado porque ela não me culpa pela morte de Cedrico. Só isso...   
- Sei, sei, só isso...   
- Vamos andando, Rony. Já posso ouvir a Hermione brigando conosco por estarmos tão atrasados.   
- Hm... tem razão. Eu a ouço nitidamente ralhando com a gente...   
E os dois garotos apressaram-se em subir as escadas, rumo a sala de Transfiguração.   
Mas enquanto Rony realmente imaginava uma Hermione furiosa seguida de uma severa Professora McGonagall, a única coisa que Harry tinha na mente era a imagem de Cho Chang. 

_There she goes...   
There she goes again...   
There she goes..   
(Lá vai ela...   
Lá vai ela de novo...   
Lá vai ela...)_

* * *

Letra / Música originalmente por: L.A. Mavers   
Arranjo Versão: Sixpence None The Richer 


End file.
